disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EmpressElsa123/Characters I wish for the game
Characters I wish to see in the game in future updates. And the possible stories that can happen (or at least, those that I think would be appropriate in the game). * �� = Premium * �� = Chest Prize * �� = Events * ♜ = Tower Challenges * ✳️ = More information (Pass the mouse cursor over the symbol) Note: As I said, these are characters that I want to see in the game. This is just speculation and theories of possible characters. I really do not know what kind of future updates there will be, or whether the future collections will be part of the game's main story or part of an event, or what characters will eventually be included, or the stories in the game. In current collections Game's main storyline • Mickey and Friends : Characters= :Huey ― Dewey ― Louie ― Scrooge McDuck �� ― Max Goof ― Horace Horsecollar ― Clarabelle Cow ― Ludwig Von Drake ― Panchito �� ― José Carioca • The Sword in the Stone : Characters= :Wart ― Archimedes ― Madam Mim �� ― Kay ― Sir Ector • Toy Story : Characters= :Slinky |-|Notes= :Slinky and no more, there are too many Toy Story characters, and it is enough with the main protagonists of the film franchise • Cinderella : Characters= :Jaq ― Gus • Peter Pan : Characters= :Mr. Smee • Sleeping Beauty : Costumes= :Aurora: Comfy • Pirates of the Caribbean : Characters= :Joshamee Gibbs • Monsters, Inc. : Characters= :Squishy ― Don Carlton ― Art ― Terri and Terry • WALL-E : Characters= :Captain B. McCrea • Tangled : Characters= :Pascal |-|Costumes= :Rapunzel: Comfy • Zootopia : Characters= :Bellwether ― Mayor Lionheart ― Clawhauser • Bambi : Characters= :Faline ― Friend Owl ---- Events • The Incredibles : Characters= :♜: Edna Mode • The Nightmare Before Christmas : Characters= :��: Lock ― Shock ― Barrel :♜: Dr. Finkelstein |-|Costumes= :Jack Skellington: Santa Jack �� |-|Possible Story= :A Halloween Event in which the three kids must be unlocked one by one. :Santa Jack's costume available during Christmas. • Frozen : |-|Characters= :♜: Duke of Weselton ― Oaken |-|Costumes= :Anna: Comfy �� :Elsa: Comfy �� • Mulan : Characters= :��: Yao ― Ling ― Chien Po :♜: Shan Yu |-|Possible Story= :A Lunar Year Event in which the three warriors must be unlocked one by one. |-|Notes= :An event to unlock the three warriors, or them + Shan Yu, or a Tower Challenge, would be ideal when the live-action remake is released (March, 2020). • Aladdin : Characters= :♜: The Sultan |-|Notes= :A Tower Challenge to unlock the Sultan would be ideal when the live-action remake is released (May, 2019). • Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs : Costumes= :Snow White: Comfy �� :The Queen: Witch ��/�� • Winnie the Pooh : Characters= :♜: Owl ― Gopher :��/��: Lumpy • Lilo & Stitch : Characters= :♜: Gantu ― David Kawena |-|Costumes= :Stitch: Experiment 626 ��/�� ✳️) • The Little Mermaid : Characters= :♜: Max |-|Costumes= :Ursula: Vanessa ��/�� • Wreck-It Ralph : Characters= :♜: King Candy ― Gene |-|Costumes= :King Candy: Turbo ✳️) :Vanellope: Princess Dress ��/�� • The Princess and the Frog : Characters= :♜: Ray ― "Big Daddy" La Bouff ---- In possible future updates Game's main storyline Note: This is only speculation and I do not know if these characters will be part of the main storyline or an event. But I have included them here because in some franchises to have few important characters or who can fit into the kingdom, I think they have a chance to be part of being part of the main storyline. • Fantasia : Characters= :Yen Sid • The Wind in the Willows : Characters= :Mr. Toad ― Water Rat ― Mole ― Angus MacBadger �� • The Legend of Sleepy Hollow : Characters= :Ichabod Crane ― Katrina Van Tassel ― Brom Bones ― Headless Horseman �� |-|Notes= :In the case of the Horseman, the logical thing would be to unlock him on top of his horse (it would be weird to see him walking alone). Since Mama Odie is accompanied by Juju, he can also be two characters in one. Although I do not know if it would be possible due to the size when walking through the kingdom (it would be as if Flynn were on top of Maximus), and the height it would occupy in the gallery of characters in the collections section. Maybe his statue in the game is because there was no intention to include him. • The Rescuers : Characters= :First update: Bernard ― Miss Bianca ― Penny ― Madame Medusa :Second update: Jake �� ― Cody ― McLeach |-|Possible Story= :First update: Bernardo is unlocked and seeks Bianca (or vice versa), they must help Penny to prevent Madame Medusa from kidnapping Penny again. :Second update: Once the first story is over, Bernardo and Bianca must help Cody to stop McLeach, who wants to find Marahute. |-|Notes= :Also maybe some of the albatrosses will be included, like Orvielle or Wilbur, since both are popular among the fans and are used in the marketing of the films. Although as I do not know which of the two would be better to include (since I think both would be something weird), I think it is enough to mention the central characters of the films. • Brother Bear : Characters= :Kenai ― Koda ― Rutt ― Tuke ― Tanana �� • Bolt : Characters= :Bolt ― Mittens ― Rhino �� • Cars : Characters= :First update: Lightning McQueen ― Mater ― Sally Carrera ― Chick Hicks :Second update: Finn McMissile �� ― Holley Shiftwell ― Luigi ― Guido :Third update: Cruz Ramirez ― Flo ― Ramone ― Fillmore |-|Notes= :Updates placed at random. I only included the most important characters or that stand out in the merchandising. :Surely for these characters to appear in the game is necessary an area with a road through which they can move (as happens with the characters of The Little Mermaid in the water). • Up : Characters= :Carl Fredricksen ― Russell ― Dug ― Kevin �� • The Good Dinosaur : Characters= :Arlo ― Spot �� • Song of the South : Characters= :Br'er Rabbit ― Br'er Fox ― Br'er Bear �� • Mary Poppins : Characters= :Mary Poppins ― Bert �� ― Jane Banks ― Michael Banks • Pete's Dragon : Characters= :Pete ― Elliott ― Dr. Terminus �� • Tron : Characters= :Tron ― Kevin Flynn �� ― CLU ― Yori ― Sark • Three Little Pigs : Characters= :Practical Pig ― Fifer Pig ― Fiddler Pig ― Big Bad Wolf �� • Haunted Mansion : Characters= :Phineas ― Ezra ― Gus ---- Events Note: This is only speculation and I do not know if these characters will be part of an event or the main storyline. I'm not saying that these characters can not be part of the main storyline, and maybe some characters of any of these franchises are included in an update, others in another... But I have included them here because they are franchises with characters enough to be part of an event. • Pinocchio : Characters= :��: Pinocchio ― Jiminy Cricket ― Geppetto ― Figaro �� ― Blue Fairy ― Honest John �� ― Gideon �� ― Stromboli :♜: Lampwick ― The Coachman |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Stromboli's Caravan :Geppetto is the first to be unlocked, who looks for Pinocchio. Pinocchio is locked in Stomboli's cage. Jiminy is the second to be unlocked, and look for the Blue Fairy. After helping to free Pinocchio and he is unlocked, Stromboli is unlocked as the last character. :And maybe get a "Real Boy" costume for Pinocchio. • Lady and the Tramp : Characters= :��: Lady ― Tramp ― Jock ― Trusty �� ― Tony ― Joe ― Peg �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Alley with spaghetti table :Tramp is the first to be unlocked. He asks for help from Jock, the second, to organize a romantic evening for Lady. After unlocking Joe and Tony, Lady is ready at the stage table for the appointment with Tramp. Once the missions are completed, Lady is the last one to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :An event based on the film would be ideal when the live-action remake is released (November, 2019). • 101 Dalmatians : Characters= :��: Pongo ― Perdita ― Lucky �� ― Patch �� ― Rolly �� ― Cruella De Vil ― Jasper ― Horace |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hall of the De Vil Manor :Pongo, the first to be unlocked, must stop Cruella to prevent her from kidnapping the puppies again. He looks for Perdita, the second to be unlocked. Jasper, the third to be unlocked, looks for Horace to help him stop the dogs. Once Horace is unlocked, everyone gathers on the main stage where Cruella is, with the Dalmatians trying to attack Cruella, and Horace and Jasper with the mission of attacking the dogs. After defeating the villains, Cruella is the last to be unlocked. • The Aristocats : Characters= :��: Duchess ― Thomas O'Malley ― Marie �� ― Berlioz ― Toulouse ― Edgar ― Scat Cat �� :♜: Roquefort ― Adelaide Bonfamille ― Napoleon ― Lafayette |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Stable :Duchess or O'Malley is the first to be unlocked. After discovering that Edgar wants to kidnap cats again, she or he begin to gather everyone to confront him, Edgar being the last to be unlocked after his defeat. • Robin Hood : Characters= :��: Robin Hood ― Maid Marian ― Little John ― Friar Tuck �� ― Prince John ― Sheriff of Nottingham ― Lady Kluck �� :♜: Alan-A-Dale ― Skippy |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Field of archery (two archery boards, a bench, and Prince John's seat) :Little John is the first to be unlocked, and look for Maid Marian to cheer on Robin in the archery tournament. The Sheriff also looks for Prince John, to have someone to cheer for him in the archery. Once Prince John is unlocked, everyone gathers on the main stage where Robin is shooting arrows to the board, and while Prince John cheer on the Sheriff, the others cheer on Robin. Finally, Robin is unlocked last. • The Fox and the Hound : Characters= :��: Tod ― Copper ― Big Mama ― Amos Slade ― Dinky �� ― Boomer �� ― Vixey :♜: Chief |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The forest :Copper is the first to be unlocked. Tod is caught in a trap, and Copper and the others try to help him. Except for Amos Slade, whose mission on stage would be to try to approach him to catch him. Finally, Tod would be the last to be unlocked. • The Black Cauldron : Characters= :��: Taran ― Eilonwy ― Gurgi ― Fflewddur Fflam �� ― Horned King ― Doli ― Hen Wen �� :♜: Creeper |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Horned King's castle area with the Black Cauldron. :Eilonwy is the first to be unlocked and suspects that the Horned King has returned with his evil plans. The Horned King is conjuring in the Black Cauldron. She looks for Gurgi and Doli to find Taran. Once Taran is unlocked, begin the fight against the Horned King, being him the last to be unlocked after his defeat. • The Great Mouse Detective : Characters= :��: Basil of Baker Street ― Dr. Dawson ― Olivia Flaversham ― Professor Ratigan ― Fidget �� ― Mr. Flaversham ― Queen Mousetoria �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Ratigan's lair :Basil would be the first to be unlocked. He would reunite his friends to stop Ratigan's evil plans, being the last to be unlocked after the characters face him on stage. In Fidget's case, his mission on stage would be to defend Ratigan. • Oliver & Company : Characters= :��: Oliver ― Dodger ― Tito ― Rita ― Francis ― Einstein �� ― Georgette �� :♜: Sykes ― Jenny Foxworth ― Fagin |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: City Streets :Oliver is trapped somewhere between the streets of the city. Dodger is the first character to be unlocked, and goes looking for his friends to help Oliver, being him the last to be unlocked. :Another option would be that Sykes kidnaps Oliver for a reward (although I have put him with a ♜ for the tradition of seven characters per event), in which case, maybe Sykes would be the last. • Pocahontas : Characters= :��: Pocahontas ― John Smith ― Meeko ― Flit �� ― Governor Ratcliffe ― Percy �� ― Chief Powhatan |-|Costumes= :Pocahontas: Comfy |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Field with trees :The Boss is the first to be unlocked, and after discovering that Ratcliffe has returned to search for gold, he looks for his daughter. After Pocahontas is unlocked, she thinks about asking John Smith for help, but first asks Meeko about him, being the next to be unlocked. At some point, unlock Grandma Willow as an attraction to ask her for advice. Once John Smith is unlocked, the characters would face Ratcliffe, being he the last to be unlocked. And once the story is over, can unlock Pocahontas' Comfy Costume. • The Hunchback of Notre Dame : Characters= :��: Quasimodo ― Esmeralda ― Phoebus �� ― Hugo �� ― Victor ― Laverne ― Frollo :♜: Clopin ― Djali |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The street of the Feast of Fools, or the bell tower of Notre Dame. :Frollo wants to defeat Esmeralda. Quasimodo is the first to be unlocked, he looks for the gargoyles to help him, Laverne and then Victor, then Esmeralda is unlocked, and finally Frollo after his defeat. • Hercules : Characters= :��: Hercules ― Meg ― Phil ― Pegasus ― Hades ― Pain �� ― Panic �� :♜: Zeus ― Hermes |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A stage with Greek columns :Hercules would be the first to be unlocked. He would reunite his friends to stop Hades' evil plans, being the last to be unlocked after the characters face him on stage, being he the last one to be unlocked. In Pain and Panic's case, their mission on stage would be to defend Hades. • Tarzan : Characters= :��: Tarzan ― Jane Porter ― Terk ― Clayton ― Professor Porter �� ― Kala �� ― Kerchak |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Jungle :Clayton (that would be the last to be unlocked) wants to hunt the gorillas, and the other characters face him on stage. |-|Notes= :At the moment it is impossible for the franchise to be included because Tarzan's rights belong to the family of Edgar Rice Burroughs, currently belonging to his two grandchildren. But in case they die, perhaps the work will return to the public domain. Something similar to what happened with Gia Maione, who had the rights of the character played by her husband Louise Prima, King Louie. Reason why the character could not be included in projects like The Jungle Book 2 or an episode of House of Mouse in which they had to replace him with a twin named Larry. But after her death, the character has appeared in projects like the remake of 2016, and also in the game. • Dinosaur : Characters= :��: Aladar ― Neera ― Zini ― Yar �� ― Plio �� ― Suri ― Kron |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Rocky wasteland :Neera is the first to be unlocked. She needs to get to the Nesting Grounds, where Aladar is located, and she starts to gather his family members to find the way, and finally ask Kron to guide them to get there. In the scenario, the characters would have the mission to find a route to the Nesting Grounds, and finally unlock Aladar last. • The Emperor's New Groove : Characters= :��: Kuzco ― Pacha ― Yzma ― Kronk �� ― Chicha �� ― Tipo ― Chaca |-|Costumes= :��: Kuzco: Llama |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Yzma's Lab :Kuzco is again a llama. Pacha is the first to be unlocked and tries to help you. The missions of the characters on stage would be look for the right potion on the shelves (in case of Yzma, try to find the potion before others). After that, Kuzco would be unlocked. And after him, get the appearance of llama as costume. • Atlantis: The Lost Empire : Characters= :��: Milo Thatch ― Kida ― Audrey Ramirez ― Mole Molière �� ― Vinny Santorini ― Dr. Joshua Sweet �� ― Rourke :♜: Mr. Whitmore ― Cookie Farnsworth ― Mrs. Packard |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: An Atlantean-style stage :Milo is the first to be unlocked. He begins to gather his friends to stop Rourke in his plan to get the Heart of Atlantis. On stage the characters would face Rourke, being he the last to be unlocked. • Treasure Planet : Characters= :��: Jim Hawkins ― John Silver ― Morph �� ― Dr. Doppler ― Captain Amelia ― B.E.N. �� ― Mr. Arrow |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A place with a great treasure (lots of gold, jewels, chests...) :Jim would be the first to be unlocked. After discovering the location of a treasure, he gathers his friends to go in his search before Silver, who also goes in search of the treasure, finds it for him. On stage, the characters would face Silver to get the treasure, so he would be the last character to be unlocked. • Home on the Range : Characters= :��: Maggie ― Mrs. Calloway ― Grace ― Buck ― Lucky Jack �� ― Alameda Slim ― Rico �� :♜: Jeb ― Pearl Gesner |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: An old west stage, with sand floor, a Saloon or Sheriff's Office in the background, some cactus on the sides... :Maggie is the first to be unlocked, and gathers her friends to confront Slim, who has escaped from prison. They would have the mission of facing Slim, who would be the last to be unlocked. In Rico's case, his mission on stage would be to defend Slim. • Chicken Little : Characters= :��: Chicken Little ― Abby Mallard ― Runt ― Fish ― Buck Cluck �� ― Foxy Loxy ― Kirby �� :♜: Melvin ― Tina ― Goosey Loosey ― Mayor Turkey Lurkey |-|Costumes= :��: Chicken Little: Baseball suit |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Baseball field :Abby is the first to be unlocked. She must help Chicken Little at the baseball game, and she gathers Runt and Fish to help him by participating in the game. Afterwards, Foxy is unblocked, who expects Chicken Little to fail while she also participates in the game. Chicken Little is on the baseball stage (with his baseball suit) prepared with the bat. After everyone participates on the baseball stage, Chicken Little is unlocked in last place. And after that, can unlock his baseball suit. • Meet the Robinsons : Characters= :��: Lewis ― Wilbur Robinson ― Bowler Hat Guy ✳️ ― Carl ― Franny Robinson �� ― Grandpa Bud ― Frankie the Frog �� :♜: Grandma Lucille ― Fritz & Petunia ― Cousin Laszlo ― Cousin Tallulah ― Aunt Billie ― Uncle Gaston ― Uncle Art |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The Robinsons' garden, with the time machine :Wilbur would be the first to be unlocked. When the Bowler Hat Guy steal the time machine in the stage, Wilbur tries to find Lewis to stop him. For this Grandpa Bud is unlocked to ask him about the other time machine, and then Carl for the same. Finally, once Lewis is unlocked, the characters face the Bowler Hat Guy, who is aboard the time machine, being the last to be unlocked. • A Bug's Life : Characters= :��: Flik ― Atta �� ― Dot �� ― Francis ― Slim ― Heimlich ― Manny ― Gypsy �� :♜: Hopper ― Rosie |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: P.T. Flea's circus :Flik is the first to be unlocked. Manny asks him for help to organize a circus show, and little by little the characters are unlocked. • Finding Nemo : Characters= :��: Marlin ― Nemo ― Dory ― Crush ― Gill �� ― Nigel ― Hank �� |-| |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A pond, with algae, rocks, and anemones around :Dory is trapped between the jellyfish on stage. The other characters that are unlocked should help her. • Ratatouille : Characters= :��: Remy ― Linguini ― Colette ― Chef Skinner ― Anton Ego ― Emile �� ― Django �� :♜: Gusteau |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Gusteau's restaurant (a table and several kitchen stoves) :Linguini, the first to be unlocked, knows that Anton Ego is on his way to make a criticism, and wants to give him a good dinner. Looking for Little Chef, ask for help from Colette, the second to be unlocked. Skinner know about it, and wants to cook to be the one who has a better dinner for Ego, being the third to be unlocked. Once Remy is unlocked, all the characters cook while Ego waits at the table. Once satisfied with dinner, he is the last to be unlocked. • Brave : Characters= :��: Merida ― Queen Elinor ― King Fergus ― The Witch �� ― Lord MacGuffin ― Lord Macintosh �� ― Lord Dingwall |-|Costumes= :��: Merida: Comfy |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Ring of Stones :Merida is the first to be unlocked. King Fergus is facing Mor'du (a NPC) on stage. Merida gathers the others to help her. Once the mission is over, King Fergus is the last one to be unlocked. After that, the player can get Merida's Comfy costume. • Inside Out : Characters= :��: Joy ― Sadness ― Bing Bong �� ― Disgust ― Fear �� ― Anger ― Riley Andersen |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Riley's Mind :Joy is the first to be unlocked. She tries to get Riley to have a nice day, and the other emotions begin to be unlocked to make her feel great. Once teamwork is done, Riley is the last one to be unlocked. • Coco : Characters= :��: Miguel Rivera ― Dante �� ― Mamá Coco ― Héctor ― Imelda �� ― Ernesto de la Cruz ― Abuelita |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A Día de los Muertos style music stage :Miguel, the first to be unlocked, gathers his family to celebrate Día de los Muertos. Ernesto, to take revenge on him, tries to ruin the party. So on stage the characters would have the mission to celebrate the Día de los Muertos, ending Ernesto frustrated. He would be the last character to be unlocked. • Who Framed Roger Rabbit : Characters= :��: Roger Rabbit ― Judge Doom ― Smarty ― Greasy ― Psycho ― Wheezy ― Stupid :♜: Eddie Valiant |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Factory with several barrels of Dip :Roger is the first to be unlocked. Doom has the plan to get rid of the Toons with the Dip (in addition, it would be interesting if he says that his plan is to get rid of the inhabitants of the kingdom, since most of them are Toons). Roger must avoid it by looking for his henchmen, so the members of the Toon Patrol are the next to be unlocked one by one. On stage, Roger would have the mission to fight against Doom, while the weasels have the mission to protect him. Finally, Judge Doom would be the last to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :I do not include Jessica Rabbit because she is one of the reasons why the Company finds it difficult to make a sequel because of the possible bad acceptance that she may have for the public in these times because of her "sensuality". :I also do not include Baby Herman for his personality, since he may also worry developers that he may be badly accepted in these times. But so that not all are villains in the collection... Maybe also a ♜ for him? • Hocus Pocus : Characters= :��: Max Dennison ― Dani Dennison ― Allison Watts ― Thackery Binx ― Winifred Sanderson ― Mary Sanderson �� ― Sarah Sanderson �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A cemetery :A Halloween Event. Max is the first to be unlocked. When Winifred Sanderson has returned, the other characters are unlocked to fight it. Once defeated, she is the last one to be unlocked. In Mary and Sarah's case, their mission on stage would be to defend Winifred. • The Chronicles of Narnia : Characters= :��: Peter Pevensie ― Susan Pevensie ― Edmund Pevensie ― Lucy Pevensie ― Aslan �� ― The White Witch ― Mr. Tumnus �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Lantern Waste :Lucy is the first to be unlocked. Upon discovering that the White Witch has returned, she must reunite her siblings to confront her, being the last character to be unlocked. • Enchanted : Characters= :��: Giselle ― Robert Philip ― Prince Edward ― Pip �� ― Queen Narissa ― Nathaniel �� ― Nancy Tremaine |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Castle's well :Narissa wants to send everyone to another world through the well to take revenge. The characters are unlocked one by one to fight against Narissa, who is the last one to be unlocked. • The Muppets : Characters= :��: Kermit the Frog ― Miss Piggy ― Fozzie Bear ― Gonzo �� ― Walter ― Animal �� ― Rowlf the Dog :♜: Scooter ― Swedish Chef ― Dr. Bunsen Honeydew ― Beaker ― Rizzo the Rat ― Pepe the King Prawn |-|Costumes= :��/��: Kermit: Captain Smollett ✳️ :��/��: Gonzo: The Great Gonzo ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A theater stage :Walter is the first to be unlocked. Kermit is on stage waiting for the others to do a great show, and Walter must gather the rest of the Muppets. Once the show is over, Kermit is the last one to be unlocked. :Costumes available after the event. ::I only include series that have been referenced in the theme parks, as has happened with the inclusion of Angel in the game. • Adventures of the Gummi Bears : Characters= :��: Zummi Gummi ― Tummi Gummi ― Cubbi Gummi ― Gruffi Gummi �� ― Sunni Gummi ― Grammi Gummi �� ― Duke Igthorn :♜: Gusto Gummi |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Forest :Zummi, who is the first to be unlocked, gather the other Gummi Bears to face Duke Igthorn on stage, which would be the last to be unlocked. • DuckTales : Characters= :��: Launchpad McQuack ― Webby Vanderquack ― Mrs. Beakley ― Fenton Crackshell ― Beagle Boy �� ― Magica DeSpell ― Flintheart Glomgold �� :♜: Merlock |-|Costumes= :��: Fenton Crackshell: GizmoDuck |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The Money Bin :Webby is the first to be unlocked. When Magica has infiltrated the Money Bin, she asks others to help her stop the sorceress. After unlocking the other characters and the GizmoDuck suit, the mission would be to face Magica on stage (or in the case of the Beagle Boy and Glomgold, try to steal the money taking advantage of the situation, or something like that). After that, Magica would be the last to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :Although the antagonists are original of the comic books, in case of Magica and Glomgold their appearence are a little different in the series, for that reason in a collection about the series they would have the aspect that they had in the show. • Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers : Characters= :��: Monterey Jack ― Zipper ― Gadget Hackwrench ― Fat Cat ― Professor Norton Nimnul |-|Costumes= ::��: Chip: Rescue Ranger �� ::��: Dale: Rescue Ranger �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Nimnul's Lab :Instead of the six characters that usually are in the final act on stage, in this case would participate the characters of the event and Chip and Dale with costumes. Monterey Jack is the first to be unlocked. While Professor Nimnul is on stage working on an evil invention, Monty looks for his friends to stop him. First Zipper, and then Gadget. Fat Cat is unlocked the fourth, and upon discovering them plans to eliminate them. On stage, the Rescue Rangers have the mission of ending the invention of Nimnul, while Fat Cat has the mission to stalk them. Finally, Nimnul would be the last to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :The event would be ideal when the planned film adaptation is released. • Darkwing Duck : Characters= :��: Darkwing Duck ― Gosalyn Mallard ― Negaduck ― Bushroot ― Megavolt �� ― Liquidator �� ― Quackerjack |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Street alley :Gosalyn is the first to be unlocked. When she discovers that Negaduck wants to get rid of Darkwing Duck, she looks for her father to warn him. Darkwing is the second to be unlocked, and the other villains the third and fourth so that Darkwing can interrogate them about where Negaduck is. Finely, Darkwing and Gosalyn fight against Negaduck and the other villains on the stage, with Negaduck being the last to be unlocked. • Kim Possible : Characters= :��: Kim Possible ― Ron Stoppable ― Rufus ― Dr. Drakken ― Shego ― Duff Killigan �� ― Monkey Fist �� |-|Costumes= :Kim Possible: Super suit ��/�� ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Drakken's Lair :Ron is the first to be unlocked, and he needs to find Kim to fight against Drakken. Before that, Ron looks for Rufus, the second to be unlocked. Shego is the third, and worried Ron is still looking for Kim, which is the fourth to be unlocked. Finally, all meet on stage, the heroes with the mission to stop Drakken, and the villains with the mission to fight the Possible Team. Finally, Drakken is the last to be unlocked. • Phineas and Ferb : Characters= :��: Phineas Flynn ― Ferb Fletcher ― Candace Flynn ― Perry the Platypus ― Dr. Doofenshmirtz ― Isabella Garcia-Shapiro �� ― Major Monogram �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Garden separated by a fence :Phineas is the first to be unlocked, and as soon as he says "I know what we're gonna do today" Ferb is on stage. Candace is the second to be unlocked, and after saying she will try to catch her brothers, Phineas asks "Where's Perry?". After that, Perry (with the appearance of Agent P) is unlocked, and after him, Doofenshmirtz. The mission on stage would be Phineas work on the invention, Candace try to catch them, and Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight on the other side of the fence. Isabella's mission would be to help Phineas, and Monogram's to request reinforcements for Agent P. In the end, Ferb would be the last one to be unlocked, ending the event with him saying a phrase. |-|Notes= :I discard an apparition of "Normal Platypus" for Perry, since he would move better through the kingdom with his appearance of secret agent. Although it would be nice a job of "Don't do much", acquiring that aspect and staying still. • Sofia the First : Characters= :��: Princess Sofia ― Princess Amber ― Prince James �� ― Clover �� ― King Roland ― Queen Miranda ― Cedric |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hall of the Castle of Enchancia :Princess Amber is the first to be unlocked. When Sofia falls trapped in a spell on the stage, she must seek help to rescue her. First Queen Miranda, then they look for King Roland, and he asks Cedric to cast a spell to rescue her. In the stage, everyone is in charge of rescuing Sofia, she being the last one to be unlocked. • Elena of Avalor : Characters= :��: Princess Elena ― Naomi Turner �� ― Princess Isabel ― Chancellor Esteban ― Zuzo �� ― Francisco Flores ― Luisa Flores |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hall of the Castle of Avalor :Princess Isabel is the first to be unlocked. Because of a problem with the Amulet of Avalor, Elena is trapped in a painting (similar to her family in her debut movie) in the stage. Her family is unlocked one by one to help her. And finally, she being the last character to be unlocked. • Vampirina : Characters= :��: Vampirina Hauntley ― Boris Hauntley ― Oxana Hauntley ― Poppy Peepleson ― Bridget ― Demi �� ― Gregoria �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hauntleys' House :A Halloween Event. Vampirina has the problem of having turned into a bat and not being able to return to her normal form. The other characters are unlocked to help her find a solution. And finally, being Vampirina the last one to be unlocked. • Kingdom Hearts : Characters= :��: Sora ― Riku �� ― Kairi ― Master Xehanort |-|Costumes= :��: Mickey Mouse: Kingdom Hearts :��: Donald Duck: Kingdom Hearts :��: Goofy: Kingdom Hearts :��/��: Pete: Kingdom Hearts ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A Keyblade Graveyard style stage :Sora is the first to be unlocked, and must gather his companions to fight Master Xehanort. Instead of the six characters that usually are in the final act on stage, in this case would participate the three heroes of the event and the three characters with costumes. They would fight against Xehanort on stage, and once done he would be the last character to be unlocked. • Disney Fairies : Characters= :��: Rosetta ― Iridessa ― Silvermist ― Fawn ― Vidia ― Bobble �� ― Clank �� :♜: Terence ― Periwinkle ✳️ |-|Costumes= :��: Tinker Bell: Adventuress ��/�� ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hall of the Castle of Avalor :A change of season is coming, and the fairies are unlocked one by one to complete their jobs. After Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Fawn do their missions, Vidia would be the last to be unlocked. Category:Blog posts